Creecher Family
The Creecher Family is a very mysterious and slightly rich family from unknown origins although Vinnie has a slight Translyvanian accent. The family consists of married couple Vincent "Vinnie" and Caroleena with their many children (those who have been controlled in the RP are Creepie, Star-Ella, Gnat, and Pauly.) They are keeping a family secret from other people so that they won't have to move again. So far, they have moved twice- from Middlington to Barnacle Bay and from Barnacle Bay to the town where Millard High is. Vincent "Vinnie" Creecher Vincent "Vinnie" is the husband of Caroleena and the father to all of his many children (in the RP it's Creepie, Star-Ella, Gnat, and Pauly so far). He loves to paint and meditate. He is a New Age vegan that has a sinister vampiric appearance. When out of the house or if his children's friends or others are over, he turns human. If no other humans are over, he simply turns back into a mosquito until the coast is clear. He, often at times, is strict with his children though not as strict as his wife. Caroleena Creecher Caroleena Creecher is the wife of Vincent "Vinnie" and the mother to all of her many children (in the RP it's Creepie, Star-Ella, Gnat, and Pauly so far). She honestly loves to cook. However she and her entire family had to move twice due to their family secret. When out of the house or if her children's friends or others are over, she turns human. If no other humans are over, she simply turns back into a praying mantis until the coast is clear. She is very strict and constantly threatens to eat her children if they don't listen to her although Creepie has to remind her carefully that her diet excluded family members and friends. Creepie Creecher See also: Creepie Creecher Creepie Creecher is the eldest daughter of Vincent "Vinnie" and Caroleena and the oldest one of her siblings Star-Ella (her twin), Gnat, and Pauly. She has a cynical and sarcastic personality. No one execpt for her Middlington friend Budge she doesn't tell anyone that she was raised by bugs in order to protect herself and her family. If anyone ever finds out that Creepie and Star-Ella are being raised by bugs they'll have no choice, but to live somewhere else, and Dweezwold Mansion will be fumigated by Mr. Hollyruller, often putting them in risky situations back in Middlington. She loves Photography. Creepie can't sing, but she can play the bagpipes. Creepie loves mysterious, morbid, and dark entertainment/adventures. She appears to dress in the gothic fashion, wearing a black dress with purple sleeves and tights. She has five colors in her hair; blue, red, orange, lime green and pink. Although she doesn't like to admit it, she often is protective of her siblings. Star-Ella Creecher See also: Star-Ella Creecher Star-Ella Creecher is the twin sister of Creepie, the young daughter of Caroleena and Vincent "Vinnie", and the young sibling of Creepie, Pauly, and Gnat. She often almost reveals her family secret a few times. Thankfully, Creepie is often there to cover her "blabber-mouth". She never had many friends when they moved two times due to her "gossip" condition. Star-Ella likes to act bubbly and cheery if her emotions don't kick in. She also likes to make gossip blogs. Pauly Creecher --Under Construction-- Gnat Creecher --Under Construction-- Gallery --Under Construction-- Category:Families Category:Secretive13's Characters